


Take care of those you call your own

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Short One Shot, old Maylor, really short, they are just perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: It’s a lazy sunny monday morning and Brian and Roger just don’t have anything else to do.





	Take care of those you call your own

Brian didn’t hear the alarm. He just woke up. Still he didn’t want to open his eyes. He stayed there, feeling that the sun was already up, a rare day in London. He also feels a warm body pressed against his and smiles. He can tell that Roger is still sleeping from the way he is breathing and then remembers why he didn’t hear the alarm.

It is because he doesn’t have anything to do today and he is happy to just stay with Roger the entire day in bed, a thing that the drummer loves to do. And then he opens his eyes, the sight even better than when he was just feeling and imagining it. Yes, Roger is sleeping, his features soft, way different from when he is awake and being Roger, well, he loves him anyway, his mouth open just a little and Brian feels the need to kiss him. He doesn’t to it, he lets the younger man sleeps a little more, he can’t deal with a bad mood in such a beautiful day.

He spend a good hour staring at Roger and creating a new song in his head that he probably won’t put on a paper and will be lost forever as many others he thought along the last years. Now he knows that he doesn’t have to make songs anymore, he already has many of these to perform the rest of his life and he also doesn’t have any obligation with company records and deadlines as they all had when they were young. He admires Roger for still putting some efforts to release new songs, especially such political and important songs. The man is really amazing.

After some time he hears a small hum from his side, Roger slowly opening his eyes and a smile lighting up his beautiful face.

“Good morning”

“Morning”

Brian can sense that Roger is still trying to focus, so he volunteers to get up and make breakfast.

  
  


Trying to wake up fully, Roger keeps staring at the door from where Brian just left to go to the kitchen. He can’t help but thinking about how lucky he is. Firstly because he is now able to sleep how much he wants, he is happy that he didn’t became those old people that sleeps early and wakes earlier. He is basically the same. But it’s not all, he is also lucky because he can wake up besides Brian everyday, because he still loves him as much as he did back then and because can share every moment of their lives together.

It is a rare thing, he likes to think, they met in the late 60s, which means that it was fifty years ago. They’ve been through many things together, they were in a band, they made another one with their two best friends, their conquer the world, they saw it fall apart and they lost it. But the most important thing is that they made it together, during their grief they were there for each other. Yeah, they are still here.

Roger remembers the time when they all lived together and he and Brian shared a room. They were still in college and the guitarist liked to spend the night awake studying, while he really appreciates a good night of sleep. He never complained, even if he did it a lot - and still do - but his love for the other man was stronger than that. 

But when Brian restarted his PhD was worse, and it is because they only not sleep in the same room, but also in the same bed. He also spent many days away from home to do his research… it was though days, they weren’t young anymore and was worse than touring. At the end they were both tired, what mattered is that he had Dr. May at home and a new kink in bed.

Brian return with their tea, and Roger takes some time to look at the man with now grey curls and fall in love with him even more. It’s what they do, they fall in love with each other everyday and when someone asks what their secret is, to be together for so long, it is was he answers.

They learnt how to deal with each other, how to overcome every difficult along the way. If Roger could, he would spend another fifty years with him, but just like that, just laying on bed all day with no worries.

“Hey, Brian?”

“What?” 

“I love you”

They both smile. It is just their (not so but still) perfect life.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, after posting my first ever Queen fic I tried to write some fluff, what do you think? I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
